


Turn Away

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [85]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: That moment, when she leaves





	Turn Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 48. turn

He stood there, his son in his arms. He could not make himself look away, even when the sun was beating down with heat enough to dry the tears he and Arthur both had shed. She was long gone from sight, the surf lapping at the base of the pier, having wiped out the traces she had ever been.

All but Arthur.

Now, Tom turned to look at the boy, thinking of her last words to him.

"She will return. And you will not forget her," he promised.

Arthur rubbed his eyes, then looked back out over the unending ocean.


End file.
